The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that is capable of performing an overwrite erasure of an obsolete file that is unnecessary for a job and a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium.
In a typical technology, as an electronic device that is capable of performing an overwrite erasure of an obsolete file that is unnecessary for a job, there has been known such one that includes a overwrite erasure thread for performing an overwrite erasure of a file. The overwrite erasure thread of the typical electronic device is configured to perform an overwrite erasure of the obsolete file that is unnecessary for the job while the job is out of execution.